


The Plague

by Calamity_Cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Fantasy, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Cat/pseuds/Calamity_Cat
Summary: Alchemy is illegal. Witchcraft is illegal. Sorcery is illegal.That doesn't stop Matthias and Nora. The authorities try to contain The Plague who's only trying to live a fun life.





	The Plague

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how well original stories do on Ao3, but I decided to put this here anyway. I hope everyone enjoys!  
> This first chapter is pretty short, it's really only to introduce the two characters and how they met. The rest of the chapters will be longer. :)

Matthias knelt down at the edge of the stone street, the crows eating bread crumbs out of his cupped hand. He reached over with his free hand and lifted the bird up from the street.

“Matthias! It’s time to go!” He sighed as the crows flew off and dusted the rest of the crumbs off his hand and into the street. “Help us carry some things, please.” Matthias took a box from his mother, walking behind her and his father on their way home. He gasped as a crow landed on the edge of the crate, studying him.

“Hey there,” he murmured to it. It hopped along the crate, going to sit on his shoulder. “Mom, look at this,” he said soft enough to not startle the bird, but loud enough for his mother to hear him. She stopped and turned around to look at him. She smiled when she saw the crow.

“That’s sweet. We can’t keep him, buddy.”

“I know.” Matthias giggled as the bird pecked the side of his face. “He’s cute, though.”

The rest of the walk home, the crow rested on his shoulder. Matthias watched as the bird flew off into the air when they stopped outside the house.

“That was pretty cool, Matthias.”  
“I wasn’t expecting it. I bet he thought I had more food.” Matthias set the crate down on the table. “Is it alright if I go outside?”

“Yes, be sure you're home before it’s dark and don’t go too far.”  
“Okay, I’ll try to be back by dinner.” Matthias hugged his mother before heading out the door. He breathed in, taking in the evening air. As he walked down the side of the old, stony street, he allowing his thoughts to take over. He gasped and stumbled forward as he felt something - or someone - hit him in the back, halting his flow of thoughts.

“I’m so sorry, there’s this guy chasing me. He’s trying to take me, I didn’t mean to run into you-” Matthias cut off her terrified rambling as he put his arm around her.

“I’ll help you,” he stated. She nodded and Matthias pulled her along with him through a tangled network of streets. They stopped on a street with a few stands set up.

“Do you think we lost him?”

“I-I hope so,” the girl breathed. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you.” She smiled at Matthias. “Oh, I’m Nora,” she blurted, extending her hand.

Matthias took her hand and shook it. “I’m Matthias. It’s nice to meet you,” he added.

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry, I'm sure you didn’t plan on this today,” Nora stammered, looking off to the side.

“Nora, it’s okay,” Matthias urged. “Don’t apologize for needing help.” Nora exhaled, the tension in her stance relaxing. “Do you need me to walk you home?”

“If you don’t mind,” Nora mumbled, a regretful tone in her voice.

“It’s no problem at all. Which way is it?”

“I’ll lead the way.” 

They walked along the streets, Matthias staying close enough to protect her should the man find them. He followed her up the steps of a cozy-looking white house. 

“Thanks again, Matthias. I appreciate it. You’re a good person.” She extended her hand and Matthias shook it.

“I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah. Let’s meet tomorrow. Noon, at the town square, outside that one cafe. I can’t remember the name of it, but do you know which one I’m talking about?” Nora inquired, tilting her head to the side.

“I think so.”

“Alright, we’re meeting there. Does that work?”

“For sure. I’ll see you then,” Matthias confirmed, waving and turning to walk back home.


End file.
